Underground Romance
by Ms. Wilde
Summary: Being wished away was only the beginning. Now Severus must deal with a world where nothing is what it seems, horny goblins, and a king that would rather be anywhere else. AU Harry PotterLabyrinth crossover
1. Musings of a King

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie Labyrinth, nor do I own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with either.

Author's Note: This is an unfinished story, if you would like me to continue review and let me know. I may need motivation to actually finish this, I usually just do one-shots so this is new to me. Enjoy!

Jareth was tired of dealing with the goblins, he was tired of acting like an evil child snatcher to frighten the muggle children, and he was tired of trying to live in a place that he didn't like. Most of all he was tired of being the Goblin King. He had never wanted the job nor did he like it. If it wasn't for the threat of never rejoining the Unseelie Court he would have given the post to another long ago. He knew that the only reason he was placed in the Underground was for punishment, that and no one else wanted the job.

It angered him that he was also banned from the fey courts. Wasn't being in charge of the goblins torture enough? Not that Jareth especially enjoyed the Unseelie court, it was more he enjoyed being around other people. He never actively joined other's conversations but it was enough for him to listen to them talk.

By nature all fey are social creatures, Jareth did enjoy being around others but he didn't enjoy the gossip they seemed to relish in. He always had the hope that one day he would find someone that felt the same way. But because of one simple mistake in his youth Jareth was left in charge of the Underground, a place that no fae wanted to be for the goblins hated social interaction. Although with time Jareth came to appreciate some of the goblins under his rule and even care for a select few, but that didn't mean the goblins were in anyway able to interest Jareth mentally like the fae or even a human.

Not that he completely gave up human contact, but most of the humans he met didn't stay human for long. Those wished away to his kingdom were turned into goblins, since they were all young children at the time; they never remembered anything before they were goblins. That was another draw back to Jareth's already limited human contact; all those he dealt with were either drama-filled teenagers or spoiled babies. That didn't stop him from hoping that one day he would get someone sent to him that he could actually enjoy spending thirteen hours with, then again if that ever happened he wouldn't want to turn them into a goblin. Of course since he was king he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to but if he didn't turn the human wished to him, the Unseelie court would know and he wouldn't be allowed to return ever again, and the Unseelie knew how to keep a grudge. This realization didn't stop him from spying on the humans, especially the wizards, well one wizard in particular.

Most of the fae chose not to associate with the wizarding world. It wasn't that the fey didn't like wizards but more like wizards didn't trust the fae. They saw them as uncivilized cretins that stole children. Jareth didn't mind wizards because he knew that if he ever was permanently banned from the Fairy courts he could live in the wizarding world without too many problems. Sure after a few decades he would have to start using glamour but that was a price he would have to pay. Wizards may have had an extended life but the fey were immortal.

Since he always had the option of joining the wand wielders, the fey name for a wizard, Topside he liked to keep on eye on them; not only that but every once in awhile he would get a wizarding child. It was rare since it was almost viewed as a crime to wish away another however that didn't stop the younger children from wishing their siblings away. Usually when that happened the parents would get involved and the child would be returned unharmed, for not even the fairy courts didn't want to get caught up in the wizarding legal system.

Jareth wasn't that upset that he didn't get more wand wielders in the Underground. Sure they would be more accepting of the rules of the Labyrinth but they would also cause more trouble. Given that most held the theory that because of their magic they were better than all other magical creatures. Although recently Jareth was learning that not all wand wielders were the same, that some of them were quite different at least one was vastly different from his peers. There lied the main reason Jareth watched the Topside … Severus Snape.

He had found the boy quite by accident. He had over heard one of the Topside goblins ranting about the influx of students at the bank and how most were the rudest creatures he have the displeasure of meeting (that was saying a lot coming from a goblin). Then the Topsider went on to say one small boy was very polite and could even speak some goblin. This of course impressed all the goblins. For a human to learn goblin was a show of honor and trust which wasn't something a wizard would normally practice. Apparently the goblin took the boy to his vault teaching him some goblin and explaining about Gringotts. At once Jareth was intrigued for the goblin to teach another and to actually tell about the bank … well it just wasn't done with an outsider. This boy must have been something special for the goblins to act this way. Jareth was determined to find him and learn how and why he could get the goblins to trust him so easily.

Once the goblins were done with their conversation he went to find the one that had first mentioned the boy. Once he gathered a little more information about the boy it was almost too easy to find him at Hogwarts. The first time Jareth saw Severus he was smitten with the small boy. There was a dark innocence about the child that called to him. For awhile Jareth just watched the boy then one day as he sat watching Severus sitting by the lake he noticed a group of boys approaching him. He had hoped that they were just going to join Severus but then again he already knew that Severus wasn't well liked. Watching the others torment Severus made Jareth feel helplessness something he had never experienced before. That day he knew that he had to do something for the lovely creature he had fallen for so easily. He decide right then and there that he would entire one of the boy's dreams and plant the thought of wishing Severus to the goblins.


	2. Goblin Spells and Super Glue

"Awww … look Snivillus has a copy of _Goblins and their World_. Think he wants to get in touch with his real family?" Sirius Black asked as he rifled through Severus Snape's knapsack.

"Or maybe he is looking for a way to attract his mate? Merlin knows he needs all the help he can get." James Potter added as he started to paint Zonko's famous _One Coat Super Stuck Quick Dry Glue_ to the bottoms of Snape's boots.

"Guys maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't know how much longer the sleeping spell will hold." Remus Lupin interjected from his post at the door.

"Your too much of a pansy something Moony. Just keep lookout for another few minutes while

Prongs and I finish gluing Snivillus here to the ceiling."

"And what am I suppose to do?" Peter cut in whining.

"You my dear chap will be turning all of Snape's clothing a nice bright pink," Sirius reasoned. "Yes, bright pink would look so much better with his grey underwear than all that black."

"Hurry up Padfoot," James exclaimed annoyed with Sirius' lack of attention, "I don't want Lily to suspect me in this. I actually want to get laid this week."

"Don't worry your wind beaten head. There won't be any proof that we were involved in this one." Sirius calmly explained once he finished sorting out all of Snape's things.

"Either way I still don't want to be late for our dinner date. It took me this long to get Lily to agree to go I am not going to give her reason not to." James had just finished getting Snape into position once Peter cast the colour change charm on Snape's robes.

"Is that bright enough?" Peter asked, once again feeling left out of the conversation.

"Wormtail it is perfect, any brighter and he would glow in the dark," Sirius stated absentmindedly while flipping through Snape's book.

"Good book there, Sirius? Don't tell me you want to learn to speak goblin?" James chided as he put the glue back into his bag.

"Ha ha ha, funny Potter but I don't really have the urge to converse with Snivillus and more than necessary,"

Though his words were a bit harsh about the book Sirius still didn't put it down. In fact he started to read some of it that had caught his attention. The other boys were too busy packing up their supplies and setting the rooms to rights to pay him much attention.

"Okay, it looks like we are all done here. Now I am off to Lily for our romantic dinner get away. So not to wait up! Oh, and Sirius please don't leave your play-wizard in my bed again."

"Yeah sure Prongs what ever you say." It appeared that Sirius was too engrossed in his new obsession to pay James much attention.

The others were starting to get worried. It was extremely out of character for Sirius Black to read a book that wasn't full of scantily clad women. It was almost like he would under a spell. James didn't like the glazed look of his friend's eyes or the random muttering.

"So Sirius what is so interesting about that book? I mean come on it's about goblins, if you want to learn about them you could actually pay attention in Binn's class and we could get out of here before Snape wakes up and calls for help." James tried one last to talk to his friend.

At first it appeared to work for Sirius stopped reading and turned toward James, but when he started to speak everyone knew that Sirius wasn't himself and the words he spoke would change everything.

Jareth was in the process of reviewing the negotiations with the Topside goblins when Winty entered the throne room in a rush. This wasn't atypical since Winty was the one to tell everyone when a child was about to be wished to them, but what was unusual was the way Winty practically bounced into the room. For the most part he was one of the better behaved goblins, seeing him bounce around in what appeared to be excitement was quite a shock to the system.

"Goodness in Black Winty, what has gotten into you? Step too close to the Bog again?" Jareth looked up from his paper work to regard his now hyperactive messenger.

"Your Lordship won't believe this!" Winty rushed over his words making his already raspy voice sound nasal. He was stepping from one foot to the other, not able to stay still while giving his report. "The one that speaks with the goblins will soon be joining us!" Saying his bit he ran off to tell all the travelers to get ready to go for a new arrival. He didn't even pause to get the Kings leave like was required, his excitement was so great.

It took a moment for Jareth to process what Winty said once he left the room. Then once it sunk in it took him another moment to decipher what it meant. The one that spoke with goblins, what could he mean by that? Unless he meant Severus, yes of course. Severus was the one that all the goblins wanted to learn about. Ever since the Topside goblin told the others about him everyone had been waiting until the boy would join them. For all the goblins knew of their master's obsession with the young wizard. They just didn't know how long it would take him to get the boy.

Jareth had been planning to invade one of the minds of the marauders while they slept and plant the idea of wishing Severus away. But now from the sound of things that wasn't going to be necessary. Now all he had to do was go Topside and gather his prize whilst he had the self-proclaimed marauders run his labyrinth for torturing his dear Severus for all those years. He had a feeling that this was going to be one trip Topside that he was going to enjoy immensely.

Sirius wasn't acting himself that much was obvious but was even worse was he was starting to talk about things that all child, at least wizards, learn not to say when they are still young.

"So it makes perfect sense, don't you guys see?"

The dazed look hadn't left his eyes in fact he now seemed to be almost feverish. The others were contemplating the pros and cons of getting a teacher. For on one had the teacher would know what to do with Sirius but on the other they would also notice Snape glued to the ceiling. Which was another problem all in itself, if they didn't leave soon, then Snape would wake while they were still in the room meaning that it didn't matter if they called a teacher or not. Snape's yelling would have one running to see what the fuss was about.

"So all we have to do is wish Snape here away to the goblins and we will no longer have to deal with him. It would solve all our problems, and the best part is he would turn into a goblin!"

"Umm, Sirius I don't know about you but I don't want the Wizarding Courts after me for getting involved with Underground. And I know that I do not want to get mixed up with the goblin King. So why don't we just leave Snape here and …"

"NO! Prongs, listen to me as long as we not try and take the child that would be Snape, back the goblin king wouldn't have any reason to come Topside. That means the Ministry won't be alerted and we're free from Snivillus!"

Remus chose this moment to try and be the voice of reason. He was really starting to wonder what was in that book to make his friend act this frantic, "Sirius, listen to yourself. You know as well as we do that it doesn't matter if we try and take Snape back or not the Goblin King could make us run his labyrinth if he so choice to. Please just stop this nonsense, put the book back, and come back to the dorm with us."

Sirius wasn't having any of it. He was too far under the spell to realize his actions and before the others could stop him, "I wish the goblins would take you away," turning to Snape he proclaimed, "right now!"

For a minute there was dead silence, James and Remus held their breath hoping that it was just a fairy tail. That was but a false hope, for in the next moment child-like giggling was heard around the room and a snow white owl appeared overhead.


	3. Stupid Boys and Lustful Thinking

Stupid Boys and Lustful Thinking

Sorry for the long update. Hope this is worth the wait. Enjoy

The white owl circled over the Marauders before landing near Lupin by the door and transforming into a blonde man clad in leather form fitting pants and a cream poet shirt. Around his neck was the symbol of the Unseelie Fae. He would have been quite dashing if it wasn't for the positively evil smirk that turned up the corners of his mouth.

"My, my dear children what do we have here?" The new comer purred in a silken voice filled with sin, "Playing with magic we don't understand; what would your elders say?"

James and Remus exchanged a look as Remus tried to edge away from the Goblin King. The boys had of course heard all about the evil king of goblins growing up, but that did not prepare them for this meeting. The man that was standing with them was nothing like the old stories; for one thing he was handsome and for another he was fae. It was a well known fact that you did not get on the bad side of a fae, and it seemed as if the Marauders had already done that without even trying.

"What speechless now are we? Come now I thought I was meeting with the Oh so brave and fearless Gryffindor golden quartet?" The giggling increased in volume and shadowy shapes could be seen moving around the room. "Quiet!" James had never heard anyone use sarcasm in such a way that made you feel enthralled by them and yet disgusted with yourself. Nor had he ever in counted someone that had such a compelling presents that you would do anything they said and not think twice about it.

"Just who do you think you are, and what have you done to me?" Sirius it seemed had regained his wits and wasn't too happy about the turn of events, if the glare he was sending the Goblin King any indication.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the person that has taken your burden away. Here I had thought that you would be glad to be rid of … now what did you call him … ah yes, Snivillus." Jareth spat the name at them, his tone cruel.

"No, you can't be? You're not a goblin! Beside I didn't actually mean what I said so you can be on your way and you know … let us deal with Sniv- Snape."

It would have been amusing to Sirius in such a panic, and one over Snape no less, if it wasn't for the fact that James was slowly realizing just how dire that situation was. Looking around he was shocked to realize that Snape was no longer hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey what did you do with Snape?" Lupin must have just come to the same realization.

Jareth was wondering when the idiotic fools would finally notice there victim was missing. He was a tad shocked it didn't take them longer; then again the werewolf was observant when he wanted to be. Now that they were finally caught up with the dynamics of the game it was time to change the rules.

"You wished him away to me where do you think he is? What do they teach you at this school or is that that you just do not learn?"

James was beginning to think that there was more going on than what he could see, "Sirius already told you that we didn't mean to wish he away. Couldn't you just send him back, we won't let anyone know."

This was priceless; they actually thought that he would be generous and let Severus back. Like he would give up his love now that he finally had him in the Underground, no he wouldn't do that but he could make them think he would. Looking around at the boys he noticed they had managed to gather in a semi-circle as far from him as the classroom would allow. It was amusing to know that he still could intimidate wizards.

From what he knew of the boys he know that the ones named Potter and Black were the worst in regards to the treatment of Severus. Lupin wasn't too into the pranks or juvenile behaviour, if he had a backbone he wouldn't have even been with the rest, no matter. As for the one called Pettigrew well there was no hope for him, he was just a follower a particularly weak one at that. As far as Jareth was concerned they had all hurt his love and they all must suffer.

"I am sure you are all aware that I can't just send a child wished to the goblins back, but if you really want him back," Jareth choice that moment to transport them all to the outer wall of the Labyrinth, "all you have to do is make it to the castle in the center."

James and Sirius looked to one another both thinking 'was Snape really worth all this?' On one hand if they left him here he would be out of their hair and they would never have to deal with him again. On the other if they didn't try and get him then they would have to deal with all the consequences at Hogwarts and the Wizard Courts. Coming to the same realization they knew that they had to get Snape back.

"Fine, we will solve your labyrinth just be ready to give us Snape." Sirius wasn't going to lose to some pouncy arse Goblin King, even if it meant getting Snape back.

"You think that do you? Well, you had better get started for you have thirteen hours," Jareth knew that the boys wouldn't be able to resist the challenge. He had a feeling that they would be so confident for much longer, especially if he stopped to pay a few of his subjects a visit before seeing his new guest. "Don't say I didn't warn you, for not all is what it seems." With his parting word Jareth faded out to make sure they didn't have a pleasant trip though the labyrinth.

Severus wasn't where he should have been. He could tell that he was still in a castle but he was pretty sure it wasn't Hogwarts. This one had a more gothic look about it. The bed he had awoken on was draped in burgundy silk sheets and surround by a sheer grey canopy, definitely not Hogwarts standard dorm bed.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" Severus had never heard such a seductive voice before. It was a little frightening how calm those few words made him feel.

"Who's there?" Even if the voice had calmed him Severus wasn't going to let his guard down just to have the marauders pull a fast one on him.

Jareth almost couldn't believe his luck, Severus in his bed looking lost and confused. He just wanted to ravish the boy, have Severus wriggling under him, moaning out in pleasure. No! He had to wait, the boy had just gotten here it wasn't time yet. Giving his head a mental shake he refocused his attention on the beauty in his bed.

"My dear, do not be afraid you are safe here," Jareth stepped up to the bed and proceeded to sit next to Severus meeting the boy face to face for the first time. "To answer you question, I am Jareth King of the Underground and all that it entails."

Severus couldn't believe his ears; he was sitting in the presents of the Goblin King. He had always wanted to meet the legendary King ever since he was young and Kurw would tell him stories about the underground. Kurw was his nanny growing up. She had been banished from the Underground, for what he was never told, and as a banished goblin couldn't work with the Topside goblins. His mother being the generous soul she was hired the old goblin to care for Severus. After his mother's death Kurw still cared for Severus despite his father's protests. If it wasn't for Kurw Severus was sure he would have never made it to Hogwarts.

Thinking back on her stories Severus didn't think she had done a far job of describing the Goblin King. She had never mentioned that he was so breathtakingly handsome in fact she had never told Severus that the Goblin King wasn't a goblin.

"I take it that since you're the Goblin King that I've been wished away. How long do I have until I am a goblin?" Severus also knew all the rules of the underground. He didn't want to be turned into a goblin but he also didn't want to anger the King.

"Oh love, you're not going to be turned into a goblin, you're too beautiful for that." Severus was shocked into silence no one with proper eye sight would call him beautiful especially one as gorgeous as Jareth, "No love, don't think such thoughts, because here my word is law and I say you are beautiful."

Severus wasn't sure how he did it but once again just listening to Jareth speak soothed him. His voice was such a delicious purr, it made certain parts of his body take notice. He just hoped that Jareth didn't observe what was happening to him.

Of course Jareth notice Severus' predicament but being the gentleman he was he wasn't going to mention anything, the boy wasn't ready yet. Soon though, soon he would have the boy all to himself.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Severus had many other questions to ask but he felt that this one was most important at the moment.

"Now if I told you that than I want something in return."

"I don't think I have anything worth giving you."

"Oh precious, of course you do. All I ask of you is a kiss."

TBA

let me know if i should continue this or just delete it


End file.
